For Treasures You Hold Close
by Moonsetta
Summary: Leo's out on a training run and in another dimension Usagi is riding peacefully on a quiet road. Then they find themselves on a quest. Where have Leo's brothers and Usagi's friends disappeared to? Who's behind this? What's his purpose? One-shot.


I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"They're here," Leo said, stopping at a door in a dark hallway that was one of thousands in an underground catacomb.

"Your tracking skills are exceptional Leonardo-san," Usagi said.

"I just have a strong connection to my family," Leo explained and took out his sword before sliding it into the door.

"One meter thickness," Leo said.

Usagi placed his hand on the wooden door, "Petrified, two years."

They both nodded and then backed up before kicking down the door. It fell from it's long rusted hinges with ease and completely shattered as it hit the ground. They both leapt into the dark room and sharpened their hearing. Their eyes were useless miles below the earth.

"Leonardo-san, anything?"

"Yes," his voice came from a few feet in front of Usagi, "Below, a secret room."

"We must locate an entrance," Usagi said before stepping to the very end of the room.

The room was very cold, made of earth and stone. They searched until Leo's foot fell onto a lose stone in the floor.

"Usagi, over here," he whispered, for the dark presence surrounding these ancient ruins was growing.

Usagi quickly went to his best friend's side and reached down for the stone. Leo brushed away the dirt and they indeed found a few layers of stones and bricks covering a wooden trapdoor. When they cleared away the second layer they heard the voices.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" a young, familiar voice asked.

"Mikey," Leo breathed and sped up in removing the bricks from the door.

"We will escape ninja, do not worry," said a feminine voice.

"Tomoe Ame," Usagi whispered.

"Yeah, listen to the cat girl Mikey, we'll get out."

"Raph," Leo thought.

"I wish I knew what was happening."

"That is Lord Noriyuki," Usagi said, "I do not understand this Leonardo-san, what exactly did happen?"

"I don't know," Leo said truthfully, "But we're going to figure this out."

"If only that door wasn't petrified and being held down, we could get out of here," another voice spoke from below.

"Don," Leo muttered.

"I'm hungry, when are we getting feed?"

Usagi shook his head, "Gennosuke."

Suddenly, a section of the bricks fell away under Leo's hand. They clattered to the ground and revealed a corner of the door.

"What was that!?" Tomoe Ame shouted from below them.

"Maybe we're being let out?" Mikey guessed.

"Or someone's coming down to finish us off!" Raph said.

Leo rolled his eyes, there really wasn't any point since it was pitch black though so he continued moving the stones and bricks. Finally they uncovered the door only to find it had pretty much grown into the surrounding stones.

"Someone wanted to ensure this door would never be opened," Usagi said.

Leo disagreed, "No, someone's stalling for time or waiting to spring a trap. They simply wanted us to spend a long time here."

Leo inserted one of his swords between the wooden door and the surrounding stone.

"AH! What's that!?" Mikey shouted from below.

"A sword," Donny muttered.

"I know that, I mean what's it doing here and who's holding it!?"

"We're gonna find out," Raph said, the clang of metal following his voice.

No doubt he had drawn his sais, prepared for an attack. Leo found the weakest point of the door and pushed down on the hilt of sword, using it as a lever to open the door.

"Your sword will surely snap," Usagi warned.

"I don't care," Leo muttered, "We have to get them out, losing one sword is worth it."

After a long minute the door popped open and sure enough, Leo's sword snapped in half. The blade falling into the room below. Leo and Usagi both lifted the door and cringed a bit as the door slammed against the stone floor. Leo reached down into the darkness and held out his hand.

"Everyone out, hurry!" Leo yelled down.

A hand gripped his and he pulled the first one out, "Leo!" Mikey shouted while tackling his eldest brother.

"Leo!?" two voices shouted from below.

Leo went to reach down for the others but stepped back as Raph shot out, "Leo!" he shouted and ran to his older brother, hugging him.

Leo blinked twice and then hugged back. This was unusual. Usagi helped the others out and another cry of "Leo!" rang out.

Suddenly, Leo was being hugged by all of his little brothers. Ok Mikey acting like this, normal. Don, kind of 50-50 possibility, but Raph?

"Ok," Leo said and was about to bring it up when he realized his baby brother was sobbing, Donny was clinging to him like a frightened child and Raph was letting silent tears fall onto Leo's right shoulder.

"Guys what's wrong?"

Suddenly, a light came on and Leo looked to find Lord Noriyuki holding a torch, "Ah and the kame ninja comes through yet again."

"I am glad to see the previous declaration was indeed false," Tomoe Ame said.

"What are you speaking of Tomoe Ame?" Usagi asked.

"We were told by the shadowed figures that left us here that they had terminated the kame ninja. They even showed the corpse but I am relieved to conclude it was simply an empty shell or puppet," she explained with a slight smile at the small family.

"We thought you were dead," Mikey cried.

Leo frowned, who would do such a thing?

"Are we going to escape or not?" Gennosuke asked.

"I believe he speaks wisdom, we must exit these catacombs and find the one responsible for this," Usagi said.

Leo nodded, "Let's get out of here. Um, can you guys let me go?"

Raph and Donny very hesitantly stepped away but Mikey still clung.

"Mikey, come on," Leo said, "Let go."

Mikey shook his head and clung tighter.

"We have to get out of here," Leo said sternly.

Mikey knew that voice and stepped away but he latched onto Leo's arm.

Leo sighed, "Good enough, now let's go!"

They stepped into the hallway and headed to the staircase leading up. Once they were simply two levels from the surface the next staircase collapsed in front of them. Then, a laugh rang out around them, echoing off the walls.

"Reveal yourself!" Tomoe Ame shouted at the walls, her sword raised and ready to attack.

The laugh continued and then everything went white around them.

When Leo and Usagi reawakened they found themselves in a large empty room.

"Where are the others?" Leo asked.

"I do not know my friend," Usagi said, "But I feel the dark presence is once again residing near."

Leo nodded his agreement and drew his single remaining sword. The creepy laugh from before rang out again and they both turned to the source to see the wall open up and an unfamiliar figure emerge from the shadows.

"Greetings Hamato Leonardo and Miyamoto Usagi," the figure said.

He was simply a dark character. He was completely covered in a black cloak and his voice reminded them of a demon.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, his sword in a defensive position.

"Ah," the dark figure breathed, "To simply find the greatest warrior in the multiverse. I carefully observed the BattleNexus tournament. I saw how your battle was never finished and the great abilities you both possess. I at first battled that orange banded turtle, Hamato Michelangelo I believe."

Leo's hold on his sword tightened, "What have you done with my family!?"

"Where are my friends?" Usagi said while narrowing his eyes.

"Oh they are here," he said and with a hiss the walls on the sides of the rooms rose.

A wall of hard glass separated Leo's family and Usagi's friends from them.

"As I said, he was not that much of a warrior and I feel one of you would have won that tournament if not for those few, excruciating circumstances."

"What exactly do you want?" Usagi asked, with a sidelong glance at Tomoe Ame, Lord Noriyuki, and Gennosuke.

"Simply to see who is the better warrior. You two will duel, the warrior who terminates the other will become a commander in my army."

"I refuse to duel my best friend," Leo said, turning his glare onto this new enemy.

"As do I," Usagi agreed, "We would never work for you."

"Ah, but don't you see the position each of you are in? If you do not fight I will terminate them," he said with a glance at each group of his captors, "There is enough air in those rooms for twenty minutes, when that time is out they will all suffocate."

Leo glanced at his brothers to find them all using the 'Inner Breathing' technique to make the air last as long as it could. They had bought a few minutes at least but Gennosuke, Tomoe Ame and Lord Noriyuki did not know such a technique.

"Leonardo-san what should we do?" Usagi asked.

"One of us breaks the others out while one fights. I'll keep him busy, you get your friends out."

"But your brothers-"

"They've bought themselves a few minutes," Leo said, motioning towards his brothers, "Inner Breathing technique."

Usagi nodded and ran to his friends while Leo engaged the dark being.

"Surely you are tired of your existence, wouldn't you rather have power where you would never have to struggle again?"

"You have no idea how much power I already have," Leo mocked, making sure the dark one's attention was on him and not Usagi.

The dark figure simply dodged the swinging blade for many minutes until the shattering of glass made him lose focus. Usagi had freed his friends and now Tomoe Ame was charging at the being.

"Release your family kame ninja," she said, "I will fight."

Leo nodded and ran to his brothers, who were still using the technique. Usagi, Gennosuke and Lord Noriyuki joined him in trying to break the glass. Minutes later the glass shattered and the three turtles jumped form their meditation technique and out. Tomoe Ame jumped back to them and raised her sword.

"Be gone you demon, you hold no power now," she said.

Everyone drew their weapons. The figure laughed again and then disappeared as if he had been blown out like the flame of a candle. Everyone relaxed and turned to one another. Leo was once again, unable to breathe through his brothers almost crushing him. Tomoe Ame's concern was for Lord Noriyuki and Usagi fought the urge to roll his eyes as Gennosuke once again complained about being hungry.

"How can we escape from here?" Lord Noriyuki asked the warriors.

"Tear through the wall," Leo said and then went back to whispering comforting words to his brothers.

Usagi did just that and sliced away the wall to discover they were in the middle of an open field.

"So it was not my imagination," Tomoe Ame said, "I did hear birds and insects."

"Come noble warriors, my home is just a ten minute walk from here. You may rest there for as long as you wish," Lord Noriyuki said.

"Your hospitality is endless Lord Noriyuki," Usagi said.

* * *

Leo sighed as Raph fidgeted in his sleep. Leo raised his hand and lightly stroked the back of Raph's neck. The red banded turtle relaxed and snuggled into his big brother's right shoulder. As if he grew envious Mikey whimpered in his sleep and hugged Leo tighter. Leo stretched his neck out and nuzzled Mikey's temple, making the orange banded turtle fall into a deeper sleep. As if able to see it all Donny moved closer and snuggled closer to Leo, using his left shoulder as a pillow.

Leo sighed again while thinking, "I wonder what that puppet looked like?"

It had to of been realistic or his brothers wouldn't have fallen for the deception. A sudden stirring at his left made Leo turn to Donny.

"You ok Donny?" he whispered.

Donny parted his eye and smiled a bit, "Yeah, glad you're ok Leo."

Leo smiled a bit and pulled his little brother a bit closer.

"I think you should talk with the others tomorrow," Donny mumbled.

"Why?" Leo asked while raising an eyed ridge, although it was useless in the dark.

"It really shook them up Leo, Mikey just broke down and Raph started tearing up anything he could get his hands on then just started punching the wall over and over. We stopped him before he knocked himself out though."

Leo let his eyes slide over to Mikey and then Raph.

"I'll talk to them," Leo promised, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Donny muttered, failing to hold the whimper inside.

Leo smiled and turned his head to tuck Donny's head under his chin, "Don't worry bro, I'm not leaving."

Donny couldn't fight a small sob from escaping from his throat and he could only let his silent tears fall when Leo's hold on him tightened. After a good long minute Don moved his head back to Leo's left shoulder.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Anytime little brother," Leo whispered as Donny fell back into sleep.

Leo closed his eyes and finally fell asleep but after an hour more fidgeting woke him up. He looked to his right to see Raph slowly waking up.

"Raph?" Leo whispered.

Raph's eyes opened and he smiled, Leo was still there.

"They both asleep?" Raph asked gesturing to their younger brothers.

"Yeah," Leo said, not really sure if they were awake or not.

"Bro," Raph whispered in the darkness, "I was scared."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, "**You **were scared?"

"Thought you were de-gone," Raph muttered.

Leo caught the unsaid word and sighed. He pulled Raph closer and raised his hand to stroke the back of his neck again. Raph relaxed and snuggled closer. After a minute of silence Raph spoke up again.

"You positive they're asleep?"

This time Leo did check, "Yes, they're both asleep."

Raph took a deep breath, "Then would mind-um I-uh."

Raph trailed off and Leo smiled. The pride of being a warrior wouldn't overshadow the pride of him being a big brother at this moment. He bent his head and left a light kiss on the forehead of his little brother. Raph smiled and cuddled closer.

"Love ya bro," he said before falling asleep once again.

"Love you too," Leo said, giving into sleep as well while tucking Raph's head under his chin.

* * *

"They are here?" Splinter asked with worry interlacing his voice.

"Yes Splinter-san," Lord Noriyuki said, "They are resting from the battle."

"Come Splinter-san I will take you to them," Usagi said.

Splinter immediately followed the rabbit samurai. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and Usagi bowed to Splinter before retreating back down the hall. Splinter feared what he might see, were his sons grievously injured? He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. It made no creak so none of the turtles inside would be disturbed.

When the scene was in front of his eyes he couldn't help but let out an, "Aw."

All his sons were sleeping silently. Raph was snuggled up at Leo's right, his head tucked under the eldest's chin. Donny was curled up at Leo's left side, using his shoulder for a pillow and Mikey had pretty much draped himself over Leo like a blanket, his left cheek lying against Leo's plastron. They were all covered by a thick quilt of pure green.

Splinter smiled, feeling his eyes tear over. He wiped them away and closed the door as he stepped back into the hallway. Smiling the smile of a proud father he made his way back to Lord Noriyuki and Usagi. He would allow his sons to rest before they made their way home. He didn't want to disturb them after all and he convinced himself he had to properly thank Lord Noriyuki for opening up his home to his family.

But what none of them could sense was the dark figure from before muttering as he watched over them all, "Finally, all are in one dimension."

* * *

A story? Maybe, maybe not. I can never tell. Anyways hope you liked it!

Reviews?

~Moonsetta


End file.
